telbarafandomcom-20200214-history
Asharn
History of War Asharn is the largest human nation on the continent of Telbara it's history is that of war mostly with it's neighbour Darthas although it has attempted wars with it's other neighbours too. It is currently ruled by King Aldrich Asrien the oldest noble family in Asharn. Asharn has the most potent Military force on Telbara. it has been the instigator many of the wars often gaining more territory with the exception being whenever there was attempts to claim Gesteran territory. Asharn has a strained relationship at best with Gestera. though Gestera is rather insular at the best of times. the Dwarvern nation of Vaalgeres is more cordial towards Asharn as showing strength is a custom that both nations agree on. The fallen Elf Nation of Fissaria was often caught in skirmishes and was often a buffer between Asharn and Gestera. in recent months Asharn has been gaining momentum as heads towards Darthas's Capital Eleris. Lands Asharn 5 major regions (one of which is shared by Darthas) The Northern Mountainous Vaashstren region is a cold often snow covered place the capital city Gallensa is situated here and is the seat of power for King Aldrich. The eastern region that borders Darthas is the Narken region here is the major academic hub of Asharn, the great College of Naroos is situated here,Naroos is one of the few places that people from other nations are not as hesitant to visit. The southern Veyl region is mostly covered in dense woodlands some times referred to as the sea of trees. it is also home to many Elves though they are mostly Wood Elves that Fled Fissaria, they are not the most friendly people to deal with if you are an outsider. The Western Ovus region also named The Thunder Lands is a place of perpetual rain and storm clouds. the people here (that are desperate or mad enough to live here) are often a downcast lot due to rains most of the land is waterlogged and several large swamps are found in this region making it a very unsafe place to live. Storm Point is the largest town on the Western Coast. it is build into the cliff face allowing some shelter from the constant rain. most village in this region have one uncharacteristically tall building to serve as a lightning rod to protect the locals Storm point has many of these. The fifth region is know as the Wildlands a large stretch of land that starts close to the center of Asharn and end close to the Eastern Coast of Darthas. that no matter who has tried to set up farms or villages they are soon reclaimed by the wilds and it's inhabitants the soil here is also an unusually dark Red colour. many nomadic tribes lives here and many of the monstrous races make their home here. the plant life that grows here is often considerably larger than it's regular counterparts. Religion Asharn has 4 Principle Deities each represented by one of the four cardinal directions they are as follows. Vaashgryr the God of War and is represented by the North. he is some times depicted as a giant wolf but is often depicted as a giant of a man clad in armour forged from Ice. The East is represented by Naroven God of Knowledge he is often depicted as an wizened old man with glowing Golden Eyes dressed in robes in black and red. South is Represented by Veyla the Goddess of Nature she is revered by most of the populace she is also the mother of Vaashgryr and is often depicted as a wolf that dwarfs Vaashgryr she is also shown as a heavily pregnant woman with long green and brown hair with flowers and trees growing out of it. The deity of the west is Ovena the Goddess of Storms she is the most capricious of the gods of Asharn she is depicted as a sea serpent or as a curvaceous woman in loose robes with long hair the colour of the sea. People The People of Asharn often have brown hair with brown or green eyes (mostly in the north) they have pale skin with people in the north almost being snow white in colouration those from The Thunder Lands are often shorter than the rest of the country. people in the south have lighter hair (in some places it can be a dark blonde). Currency Asharn has 3 coins The Lepit (a thin Copper Piece) and Ebin (a silver coin worth 10 Lepits) and the Domis (a gold coin worth 10 Ebin or 100 Lepits) Merchants often also use trade bars worth varying amounts of gold Category:Human Nations